The Adventures of Rosemary
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Spin off of "I'm not good with names" featuring Rosemary Rabbit Prower Fancharacter i know but hey it was a request
1. Prologue

This is not a chapter, it's just like… a bonus feature or something.

This following was already in another story of mine I am simply quoting it for the sake of simplicity

"Bio of Rosey when she is the age of 6 just so that people can better understand her as a character.

Rosemary Rabbit Prower "Rosey" for short

Attire: Soft orange dress coming down to her knees with some maroon shorts, an ever present rose petal print anklet worn on the right leg, baby blue shoes with yellow highlights (Think chao) and a pair of maroon socks rolled down to puff out a bit near her ankles. A rather large blue sun hat with rose petals pressed into its maroon band is off her head only on the rare occasion of not going outside to pick flowers or garden.

Appearance: Tan fur with a white underbelly and a slight yellowish tinge on her ears and tip of the tail. Long tan bushy fox tail with some black hairs adding accent, rabbit ears but not quite as large as Cream's were, pink flesh visible in her ears and under the thin white muzzle fur. Overall foxish in appearance but with strong long rabbit legs and a rabbit face with fox teeth and nose. Small orange highlights down her back ending a short ways above her tail. Large brown eyes accentuate her face.

Personality: Cheery, fun, caring, and always ready for something new (Not always the best for avoiding trouble) Rosey loves being outside and almost hates when it's time to come inside for the day. Respectful for most but more than often enough to have a tantrum if aggravated enough she rarely forgets her manners but isn't nearly as formal as Cream was as a girl.

Favorites: food is anything Italian, (light vegetarian but can't resist having a bite of meat every now and then) favorite color is maroon, (The hat band, the socks, and shorts are evidence) Favorite season is spring when all the flowers are blooming, Favorite thing to do is garden (anything with flowers) best friend is Cheese (staying with Cream through multiple rebirths Cheese hatched from his egg about 4 weeks after Rosemary was born and they have since become nearly inseparable)

Random: loves rainy nights for her flowers but hates rainy days for her inability to garden, using her rabbit legs she can run at high speeds (Not as fast as Cream or Tails but fast enough to keep up with maybe Knuckles) by bounding forward in great leaps. Doesn't like silence (it just freaks her out) so she seems to hum or sing constantly. Sharing some of her father's intellect she is capable of telling you every part of a plant and even some of the uses they could be put to (such as making at her age sweet smelling perfumes and tasty spices) from medication to cooking. Whishes she was taller (doesn't like being called pipsqueak) than she is.

Ability type: speed

Abilities: can call upon Cheese much as her mother did. Mixing various plants scents into an aroma making most anyone a bit disorganized at times. Powerful legs lends her feet some serious (sorry about pun) kick.

Ok now for the less formal, The child of Innovation and Caring she is smart witty and stronger than she realizes but often ignores those three in pursuit of her own happiness. Most of her day is spent in either the garden on either side of the runway just far enough to not be damaged by the occasional take off, or the Mystic Ruins Chao garden just a short ways away. Her Nights spent reading, helping her parents cook (mainly helping her dad Tails as he seems to burn most everything), or working in her small lab/floral shop of sorts combining flowers into new species for new smells. Her greatest treasure is a small black and gold petal encrusted lily with maroon striped from the center that she grew for her grandparents. (Vanilla and Vector married a few years before Cream and Tails, so even though not biological Vector is considered her Grandfather)On days where she has free reign of her watchful mother and just wants to relax Rosey often heads to Windy Valley with a handful of her favorite flower's petals in tow, heading to any ledge she seems fit she then throws the petals and watches as they dance in the wind for a moment before flying out of site. More often than not she will race after them following the twists and turns till she can run no more. Always confident there is little she fears with the exception of breaking something… she doesn't like to break anything for a couple reasons. The main ones being one she hates losing something she used to enjoy, or the other being that of breaking something of her mother's which is never good. The latter normally results with Rosey confessing to her dad with her tail in her hands fidgeting nervously with her anklet by using her left foot. Drooping ears and her constant smile wavering it is usually up to Rosey and Dad to try to fix, replace, or come clean and fear for their combined tails.

This was a small glimpse into Rosemary Rabbit Prower, Rosey for short."

– JackleTheKitsune on : "I'm Not Good With Names"

Yes a long quote but it is here for the sake of simplicity as said earlier, now for the introduction.

A small Rabbit-fox girl is tinkering with one of her new inventions, a small gun like machine with a large bulb filled with numerous seeds protruding from the back. The Seed Spreader as it was called, could plant seeds at the optimum depth in the ground for growing by coating the seeds with a nutrient shell that could let them pierce rock as well as dirt and continue unharmed. This was just a small time to tinker with a slight flaw but it would soon escalate into something more than that.


	2. Seed Spreader and destruction

Adventure of Rosemary

This is the story of Rosemary Rabbit Prower, Rosey for short, and is a spin off from my previous story "I'm not good with names" and although it is not necessary for you to read it the last chapter of it is a character bio that is most defiantly essential to the story if anyone really wants to understand Rosey.

"If I can just…" were the four words that escaped her lips, the four words that would never be finished. For the second they were uttered there were three quick whoosh sounds and a small click followed by the sound of something shattering. Rosey let out a small squeak at the sharp shattering and grabbed her long ears pulling them down over her eyes while her tail curled around her waist. Lowering to a crouch she stayed there for a second before peeking out from behind her ears to see what had happened. Laying in what seemed like a hundred pieces but was quickly calculated to be only 37 was a picture frame with her parents as a kid. A look of worry spread across Rosey's features as exactly 26 scenarios of what would happen when her mother found out ran through her mind. A tear was about to form in the corner of her eye as the idea of her mother's face invaded her mind, suddenly however, an idea sprang to life with hope. The idea surged forth and in her young mind signals were released through all her body causing her to practically shout "I'll fix it!", noticing she had shouted Rosey quickly calmed herself down and when about gathering all the small pieces of glass and the now dented frame. The process took only about four minutes and Rosey was already preparing to move the pieces to the table in her "Workshop" (Small table in her room with a computer, some tools, and a few sheets of papers with drawings ranging from crayon drawings to blueprints… in crayon still) and was just about to set to work when a knocking sounded from her door. Her ears themselves jumped a good foot more than she did before they noticed the voice on the other side of the door, "Rosey, is everything ok? I heard you scream…" "I'm okay dad, just… fixing a small invention" she said trying to sound normal. Tails started opening the door just as Rosey managed to hide the small pieces from view and pulled out the seed spreader that had fired at the vase earlier. "Maybe I can help?" Tails said as he entered the room. Rosey knew that if she refused his help he would sense something was amiss; he always helped with her inventions when she was stuck. Picking up the seed spreader Tails turned it in his hands for a minute before setting it back down on the table, "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "The artificial shell isn't coating every seed evenly" "Causing the seeds to shoot" "Out irregularly." Rosey started with her dad jumping into the sentence already knowing what she planned to say until the two finished the sentence together as was the norm with anything technical. "Well then… let's fix that" said Tails as he pulled out a small screwdriver and set to work with Rosey as she half worked, half tried to think of a way to get out of her predicament.

"The barrel needs to be adjusted to spin the seeds so that the coat stays even, that way even sunflower seeds will… Rosey are you listening?" said Tails as the two of them examined the seed spreader. "Huh, oh yeah… sorry I was thinking of… of a way to increase the um… nutrients in the seed coating" Rosey stumbled to say making it up as she went along. Tails gave her a quizzical look before whipping one of his tails to tap her on the left shoulder, Rosey spun her head to the left and even before she did so she was aware of the slight notion to slap herself on the face. Instead of this however Rosey turned a full revolution in the chair and ended with an impromptu pirouette while exclaiming "Tada." The two looked at each other for a minute before laughter overtook Tails and Rosey soon had a fit of giggles joining her father. The laughter was unfortunately short lived as Tails could not help but piece together that something was amiss and with the seed spreader not perfect there could have been some collateral damage as he thought back to some of his inventions. "So, what broke and how do we fix it" he said, Rosey lowered her ears and her tail gave a nervous twitch to the left; Must have got that from me he couldn't help himself from thinking. Opening the drawer rather slowly Rosey revealed the broken glass of the picture and the dented frame, "I was thinking of gathering some sand and using a laser to heat it up and repair the cracks… and maybe heating the metal trim of the frame to mold it back into place…" Rosey explained while looking down with her ears low enough to practically hit the table. "hmm, laser etching in reverse to repair the pane… it would make the pane bigger you know, but that could be solved with a glass cutter… very good idea" said her father as her ears started to perk up a bit. "Yeah but… I'm guessing you would rather have me come clean to mom… wouldn't you?" Rosey said already knowing the answer. "Yes, that would be the polite thing to do… but I don't see why we can't tell her AFTER we fix it…" Tails said with a smile. Rosey took only half a second to come to terms with this proposal and leapt into her father's arms hugging him half to death. Struggling for air but still able to think two things occurred to Tails at that moment; the first was that Rosemary had a grip rivaling even her mother, and the other was that if he could move his tails just a little bit to the left… perfect. Wiggling the tip of the tail closest to Rosey Tails tickled her nose causing her to burst into a fit of laughter with only a few words escaping all the while. *Laugh* "Da-ad" *laugh* "sto" *Laugh* "op" *more laughter* until Tails went in for the kill. Kissing her cheeks and tickling her ribs it was mere seconds before little Rosey was nothing more than a pile of giggles. The onslaught finally stopped when from outside the door Cream was heard saying "Rosey, where is the picture of your father and me?" "Coming mom!" Rosey said enthusiastically but with a small hint of worry in her voice. "And Tails?" The recepiant of this call was just about to whisper something reassuring to Rosey when he went pale with a face that practically spelt out Busted. "Yes dear?" "You can fix it later, besides Mom and Vector have been waiting all day to see a certain grandchild…"

The three loaded up the Tornado (now with added child seat) and set off towards the Home/Office of Vanilla and Vector/ Chaotix. Half way through the flight Tails said back to Cream "You know it was an accident right?" Cream was silent for a moment and Rosey was already having a look of nervousness spread across her face when her mom finally answered. "If I didn't want accidents to happen… I don't think I would have had children… besides we got in more than enough trouble when we were that age." The ending of this sentence was emphasized with a light kiss behind Tails' right ear causing a twitching of the tails that Cream was all too familiar with. For Rosey however it simply meant no grounding from her garden and another chance to try out the laser in her dad's lab.


	3. Grand V & V

Grand V & V

The propeller of the Tornado had barely stopped spinning when Rosey jumped first from her seat to the wing followed by the ground. Running forward she reached the door just as it opened revealing an elderly rabbit woman in a long blue dress with highlights of red and white lace trim named Vanilla The Rabbit; behind her in little more than some faded black boots and ever-present headphones was Vector. Leaping into her grandmother's arms "Granny Vanilla" Rosey exclaimed before Vector wrapped his arms around both Rosey and Vanilla lifting them both up into the air. "Hey what about me? Don't tell me you forgot me you little puff-tail" sounded Vector as he set the two down. "Hello Mom, hello Vector" said both Cream and Tails as they approached the three. "Hey there Tails" said Vector as he hefted Rosey onto his shoulder. "Cream, lovely to see you and little Rosey here again, you really should stop by more" said Vanilla as she greeted her warmly. "Heh, hey there Vect, how's the agency?" asked Tails while checking the surroundings for a certain bee and chameleon. "Yes, where are the boys, they aren't making dinner are they?" asked Cream noticing a slight twitch from her mother at the mention of dinner. "No, not in the kitchen, they wouldn't be in the kitchen, would they dear" said Vanilla with a half evil smile forming and her grip tightening around his arm. "Uh, um… no, not after… yeah no they aren't in the kitchen. I've sent them on a highly classified reconnaissance mission" said Vector with a slight pain starting to form from Vanilla's hand. "Reconnaissance… so they went bowling?" said everyone excluding Vector. "Grandpa Vect, you can't fool us" chimed in Rosey as she pulled at his headphones. "Hey cut it out there puff-tail, those are older than your parents" said Vector as he reached to move them back to their original place. Jumping from his shoulder Rosey was just about to make Vector chase her when her mom spoke up, "Ok enough play Rosey, let's go inside before it gets dark."

Sitting around the table Rosey was more than content as Grandpa Vector told stories of some of his best cases. "There I was, surrounded by robots, outnumbered by at least twenty. To my right was Espio dealing with his own advisories with Charmy raining down a sting here or there. The robots were no match for us and I chomped them in half in just four bites" he said as doing a quick chomping motion for emphasis. "Just as the dust settled a gargantuan of a robot armored head to toe and standing at least twenty feet tall stepped forward to challenge us." "Were you scared?" interrupted Rosey, her eyes wide and her tail swishing excitedly. "Not at all, charging forward we lunged at the metal monstrosity. Charmy went in trying to pierce its armor but even his stinger couldn't penetrate. Espio launched every shuriken he had and some kunai as well but it still didn't work. Even my mighty jaws couldn't dent the horrible thing's armor." "What did you do then?" said Rosey as she now sat on edge with her tail in her hands nervous of the outcome. "Well I formulated a plan like any great detective would, I noticed the small gap in its armor around the base of the helmet. Springing forth as a distraction I charged head on into the robot while Charmy airlifted Espio onto its back. Using his tools he pried open the helmet while Charmy took over as distraction. With the helmet loose and yours truly free to cut loose I went into motion with the last part of my daring plan." Rosey was once again wide eyed with excitement but had yet to relinquish her now writhing tail as it danced in her hands. "I grabbed the leg of the metal beast and lifted with all my might, toppling the robot with my strength Espio and Charmy pulled the helmet free before it could process anything. Then with one great bite, I crushed its motherboard giving it a critical error" finished Vector as Rosey chuckled a little at the joke. "Grandpa, you were awesome" said Rosey becoming a one girl cheering squad. "Were? Then just what am I now you little puff-tail?" he said back causing Rosey to break out in a fit of giggles. "He's your grandpa and that's more than awesome" said Vanilla as she leaned in closer to him.


	4. Burnt but Ready

Before I start I would like to address a few things, firstly are a couple things I thought I should include but were too minute to take up a lot of space.

Vanilla & Vector: yes they are married, no Vanilla did not change her name, Vector calls Rosemary puff-tail as a taunt since unlike her mother and grandmother she has a long bushy tail and not a small puffy one; her normal response to this is to make chomping motions behind his back, the Chaotix detective agency is now housed in the same building as them with Vanilla asserting herself as mother of the house over all three of them.

Ok thanks and now on to the story

Burnt but ready

Rosemary was walking down the hall to her "lab" (Room) when she suddenly heard a smoke alarm go off. Running as fast as she could she sprinted outside and went a considerable distance from the house before she looked back. Turning back she saw a kitchen window open followed by a puff of smoke and a small grayish object from which more smoke was coming. Already knowing what was going on she lazily jogged back to the house and entered the kitchen just as the alarm stopped. "Hey dad, I didn't know it was your turn to cook" she said as she headed over to the window where Tails stood. "Oh, yeah… well it's not but I wanted to surprise your mother. Though I guess me burning something isn't very surprising is it." Tails said as he batted the last of the smoke from the kitchen. Giggling a little, Rosemary was just about to leave when a thought struck her. "Dad, do you want my help?" "Hmm… only if you promise not to tell your mother." "YAY" Now with Rosey helping they started on the task of a surprise for Vanilla. Setting a pot to boil Tails was about to attend to making a sauce only to hear a small objection from a certain little chef. "Ahem" Rosemary said while pointing to the stove. "Oh, thanks Rosey" Tails said as he moved the handle of the pot into the right position so that it wouldn't get knocked over. Smiling just a bit to herself Rosey continued to hum a small tune as she helped her dad mix the herbs into the tomatoes as he mashed them into the needed paste. A while passed and as the sauce began to cook Rosey let her dad know that he needed to wait for the big bubbles to put the pasta in. Soon after when the water was ready and the pasta was in there was just a small time left with nothing to do but wait for everything to cook. "So is spaghetti mom's favorite?" inquired little Rosey as she sat on the chair with her legs dangling. "Yes, we had it on our first real date even" he said even as his memories took him for a short trip. "Why didn't we make any meatballs?" Rosey asked as she brought Tails back from his past. "Heh, meatballs, now wouldn't that mean it was for you?" he said as she began to swish her tail back and forth slowly and wishfully. "Maybe… and I did help" Rosey replied lightly. "Well then… what are you doing sitting down on the job my little chef we have meatballs to make." "YAY"

That night Cream had come home from her outing with Amy and was more than impressed to see a dinner prepared waiting for her. The lighting was dim but with enough to illuminate the room and the music was a slow steady piece with vibrant strings and piano. Seeing the table set for three perplexed Cream for a moment until as Tails walked with her to her chair Rosemary jumped out from the hall bringing with her a few of her favorite flowers from her garden arranged in a bouquet. Setting the flowers in the center of the table she proceeded to her seat and waiting patiently with her eyes nearly transfixed by the steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of her. "This is unexpected" "The meal or the company?" asked Tails to Cream's statement. "The meal for the fact it isn't burnt, and the company because I didn't think Rosey would be up this late." Said Cream first to Tails and then to Rosemary. "Well that's because I had a little help and I couldn't let her not at least have a bite of her favorite food" said Tails as Rosey just smiled. "I guess this makes up for the picture… although you two still have to fix that" said Cream as she leaned in and kissed Tails firmly upon the lips. Rosemary just covered her eyes with her ears making sure not to look… except for just a little peak. After dinner was over Rosey helped Tails with the dishes although he seemed a little distracted. Thinking nothing of it Rosemary simply washed the dishes and made sure to brush her teeth before both Tails and Cream kissed her goodnight and off into a peaceful sleep drifted a young rabbit-fox girl who dreamed of flowers, pasta, and how much her parents loved her.


	5. Cheese at a picnic

Yeah it's me again, figured I'd get back to this, anyway without much more further ado other than this obnoxiously long sentence that I placed right here at this spot, let the story continue.

Cheese at a picnic

It was the middle of the summer and among the mystic ruins was an abode of a happy family; now by happy family I mean content as families of course have drama thus the perceived "happy" is just fantasy but, none the less, they were happy. Now this abode housed four occupants on a normal day but for the last two days it had been only three. The current residents were one Cream Rabbit Prower and husband Miles "Tails" Prower as well as their daughter Rosemary Rabbit Prower. The normal residents however consists of one more by the name of Cheese, a lifelong friend of Cream and now babysitter for Rosey on occasions had been absent from the house for a few days and only Rosemary seemed to worry.

"Mom, why hasn't Cheese been home for so long?" said small Rosey as she wandered into the living room as her mother was reading a book. "Hmm, oh it's nothing Rosey; Cheese always takes a small trip back to the Chao garden every few months. This time Cheese must just be taking longer than normal to catch up on things with friends is all" responded Cream as she looked up from her book adopting a tender smile as she did so. "Oh" Rosey said as she remembered the other month when Cheese had left to visit the other chao at the garden. Rosey was about to leave the room when an idea hit her. Cream was about to return to her book when she noticed that Rosey had her tail swishing back and forth slowly and her left ear was held just a bit higher than her right. "If you have a plan you might want to share it Rosey" said Cream seeing a small smile starting to form on young Rosey's lips. Rosey practically jumped forward with her plan to go and surprise Cheese with a visit to the garden. Cream, as she sat there patiently, couldn't help but smile at her daughter's plan. "Ok then Rosey, I'll get some things ready for a picnic and you can go grab your father."

Rosey was practically bounding down the stairs to her father's workshop until the fourth from the bottom step where she started to slowly creep. Tails was working on one of numerous inventions this one which resembled a square blanket lined to the brim with small circuits and nanobots. Hard at work with a laser and special mask to filter out the light Tails was completely unaware of the small figure crouched behind him with a tail swaying back and forth playfully but cautiously. Rosey waited for a few minutes until Tails put down the laser and went to go and grab another tool, as he did so she pounced on him crawling onto his back and covering his already limited vision by wrapping her tail around the mask. "Ah wha… (Laughing) ok you got me Rosey" was what he said as he came to his senses of what was happening. "Rawr I'm a monster, rawr" she teased as he pulled her off his head. "Okay okay but monsters don't get dinner at this house" Tails said as he set her down gently on the bench next to his toolbox. "Mom sent me to get you; we're going to visit Cheese at the garden since it has been a couple days now" said Rosey as she handed her father a small screwdriver which was the exact one he was about to grab. "Tails, Rosey, I've got the basket packed now we better hurry or we won't be back in time for dinner" sounded Cream from upstairs. Looking at the stairs for a split-second Tails put down the tools and hung up the mask he had been wearing before turning to Rosey, "C'mon or your mom will leave without us and eat the food before we can catch up." Both then hurried up the stairs and found Cream standing by the door with a plump basket in hand and a small blue blanket.


	6. Rosemary and Pepper

Rosemary and Pepper

The family ventured down the steps and walked only a short distance before making their way into a small tunnel. Venturing down its halls for a short time they soon encountered a small old mining cart. Loading themselves in carefully it was only the smallest bit cramp and they were soon on their way whizzing down a track in the dark. In less than a minute a light was visible at the end and the trio was soon stepping out of the cart with an enthusiastic Rosey looking around with wide eyes. Having been to the chao garden only twice before she was more than fascinated by all the cheerful chao, amazing water, and beautiful flowers. Rosey bounded forward in half skip-half hops with her tail bouncing and swishing every time she paused for more than a second. "Play nice" said Cream as she and Tails set out for a small hill with a collapsed pillar to set up the blanket for the picnic.

The chao were all so friendly, so playful, and so cute thought Rosey to herself. A small chao was currently circling her sending out a playful laugh as it flew. More and more chao gathered and soon Rosey got the nerve to reach out and pet one followed by it leaning into her touch relishing in the soft warmth of her hand. Rosey was enjoying herself until a grey and black spotted chao pulled at her tail and she whipped around while pulling her tail up into her arms. The chao floated there for a second with its hand in its mouth before it grinned mischievously and began to laugh and once again went to try to play with its new fuzzy friend. Catching the chao and holding it up to eye level Rosemary was about to explain quite clearly how rude it was to grab someone's tail but the chao simply pulled one of her ears closer and began to fall asleep against the soft fur. Cradling the small chao Rosey walked over to her parents and saw that Cheese was with them laughing and hovering around her mom. "Who is your friend dear?" asked Cream as she noticed Rosey approaching. "This little chao wanted to play at first but then she fell asleep when I picked her up" she said as she tried to set the chao down only to find her holing tight to her ear. "Seems you two are quiet attached" said Tails with a laugh as Rosey sat down once more cradling the small chao.

After having a short dinner on the hill and sharing with the chao that weren't already pulling at fruit in the trees the three of them were getting ready to leave with Cheese accompanying them to be back to the original four. Rosemary had taken a quick nap and woken to find that the grey and black chao was still holding onto her ear and had since curled closer using her tail as a blanket. Lifting the chao up she turned to her mom hoping to find a way to set the chao down without having to wake it. "Uh, mom" "Yes dear?" "Can, can you help me here for a second; I sort of don't want to wake her." Cream was unsure of how to dislodge the small chao and turned to Cheese for help but even he was at a lost. A solemn "Choo choo" was all he could say and then flew over to the other chao trying to rouse her. The small chao stirred for a minute then sat up rather quickly startling Rosey, in a brief second of panic she had pulled the chao closer but as things unfolded the chao ended up rubbing up against her. A small pop was heard and Rosey felt a slight tingle in her cheek but that was nothing compared to what she saw in her hands. The chao had taking some of her characteristics and now had large rabbit ears and paws on its feet. "Well look at that" said Cream with Tails only nodding.

Tails and Cream explained how Chao could take on characteristics of animals they touched and that in her awakening the chao had reached out and copied her ears and feet unwittingly. Rosey was sitting there the entire time fascinated and the chao with now rabbit ears was running around behind her trying to catch her slowly moving tail. Just as the two finished their explanation to young Rosey they heard from her something that Cream had been expecting but Tails was unsure of. "Can Pepper come home with us?" she said in all innocence. Tails just looked to Cream with a smile and Cream could only look to Cheese before turning back to Rosey with a smile on her face. "Pepper you say, well then I guess Pepper will have to bunk with you" said Cream with a smile that could only be half the size of the beaming one before her. Rosey practically squealed causing the chao now "Pepper" to stop its game and come look at her with one hand in its mouth. Cheese flew up to Pepper and after a few "Choos" Pepper leapt up and situated herself in Rosey's hands.

Later that night Rosey was standing in front of her bed in her pajamas with Pepper bouncing around her room enthusiastically as the chao went about enjoying her new home. "C'mon Pepper time to go to bed" said Rosey trying to make her calm down but all Pepper did was shake her head as that grin from earlier returned. "Oh fine then…" said Rosey as a plan started to form in her head. Springing to the radio Rosey turned it on and a Latin-pop song came on. Pepper froze and turned to find Rosey dancing in tune with the song and it wasn't long before she joined in with little maracas and doing a samba dance. The two danced for a minute laughing all the while before Tails popped his head in. "Time for bed girls" he said before crossing the room and placing Rosey on the bed. Pepper wasn't far behind and as Tails tucked the two in he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he saw the two sets of ears sticking up from their various owners. Walking down the hall to join Cream in the bedroom for the night Tails was chuckling the entire time until he slipped into bed next to Cream. "What's so funny dear?" she asked tenderly as she nuzzled closer to his warmth. "Nothing it's just… like mother like daughter I guess" he said already thinking of all the great adventures awaiting for "Rosemary and Pepper."


	7. Seer the Dark and Evil Lord Echidna

Seer the "dark and evil lord" Echidna

Rosemary and Pepper rushed forward as they neared a towering stone citadel made of solid stone. Towering high into the sky with dark bolts of lightning flashing their thin fingers across the canvas of the sky stood the dark citadel of Rosey's greatest foe, Seer the dark and evil lord. The dark reddish orange echidna with red markings of importance rose to power a few months ago and since then had tormented the surrounding land capturing many for use as labor. Another strong thrust of her powerful rabbit legs propelled her forward so fast the friction of the air was keeping her warm in the abysmal night. Pepper bobbed at her side half flying half bounding with her best friend her ears flapping back behind her as a shared similarity of the two. A large door stood in the duo's way but it was no problem for them. Jumping up Rosemary smashed the first chain holding the door while Pepper delivered a skull-bash to the other chain thus unlocking the door.

Entering a dark tall hall the two didn't have long before trouble made itself present. A panel in the floor gave way revealing a pit of spikes which Pepper just managed to pull Rosemary back from in time. Getting serious Rosey turned back to Pepper and nodded with a half smile forming. "Choo" was all Pepper said before the two sped off jumping from odd angled surfaces that would be harder to booby-trap; the walls, spires of rock jutting forth, anything they could kick off of. A powerful kick from Rosey sent a stone hurtling towards the next smaller door and cracked it in half. Pepper charged forward and crashed through the door with Rosey jumping through the hole as the door fell to pieces. Standing up and brushing themselves off of any wreckage from the door the two saw they were in the main chamber with a cage dangling over a boiling pit of some foul substance. "Mom, Dad!" cried Rosemary seeing the inhabitants of the cage. A booming voice soon filled the hall and from an outcropping spire jumped down a fearsome looking echidna.

"Welcome my young jewel Rosemary" said Seer as he fell to the floor landing with little effort. "Let go of my parents" "Choo" said Rosey and Pepper. "Oh I think not, they are quiet useful when asleep seeing as how they brought you here" cackled Seer as a twisted smile formed on his face. "You monster" she yelled as her and Pepper sprang forth trying to get at Seer. "Not " *Thud* Seer started to say until he stumbled off the log he had perched on. "Ouch…" was all he said as he lay in the dirt holding the back of his head. Rosey rushed to his side and helped him to his feet nearly knocking over the dolls used for her parents. "C'mon Seer we have to finish the game" she said sweetly helping him to his feet. "Choo choo" added Pepper enthusiastically. "Rosey, time for lunch" called Cream from the house. "OK, can Seer stay for lunch?" she called back her tail swishing slowly waiting for an answer. "Oh of course Seer can come, I'll tell Shade that he is staying for a while." As the two went to go inside Seer asked Rosemary a question, "Hey can I be the good guy next time?" "Of course you can Seer" she responded enthusiastically. "Cause the hero always gets the girl…" he said under his breath before following Rosey inside.


	8. BLTs and BFFs

Small note before we start: Seer the Echidna- friend of Rosey and the son of Knuckles and Shade. He is seven years old (one more than Rosey). Ok yeah it was really small but meh.

B.L.T.s and BFFs

Two plates were set down with barely a sound in front of the two children. Both carried a BLT except without the bacon for Rosemary. A small cup of vegetable soup was also placed next to the two diners with napkins set underneath. "Thank you Mom" said Rosemary as a "Thank you Mrs. Prower" followed her from Seer. "Just enjoy the meal kids, oh and Seer, your mother will be stopping by to pick you up shortly" said Cream as she cleaned out the soup pot before going to return to her business. Seer nodded in acknowledgement as his mouth was full and by the time he had swallowed his morsel Rosey's mother was already gone. "Let's hope your mom and mine start talking once they get here, that way we might be able to squeeze in another game" said Rosey in-between bites. Pepper bobbed next to Rosey nibbling on small portions of the sandwich as Rosey handed to her. "Good idea" said Seer already with his mind wandering.

Shade arrived shortly after the three of them had finished lunch and luckily for them Rosey had been right. Cream and Shade had struck up a conversation and even Tails had been dragged into it to fix some old Nocturnus tech. "C'mon we have a good while before my dad gets done with whatever it is" said Rosey as she grabbed Seer's arm and began to pull him outside. Being pulled along by Rosey, who was much stronger than she looked, Seer was practically brimming with anticipation. "Okay, where were we?" "I think it was my turn to be the hero" said Seer as he began to put his plan into action. "Hmm… give me a minute then" was all Rosey said as a small smile spread across her face. Seer was standing there for a minute as Rosey messed up her hat and unrolled her socks so they were all the way up to her knee. "I am the great and powerful Maroon Rose, you will never be able to stop me from conquering the world" said Rosemary as she leapt back a couple feet tilting her head back and ending with a deep laugh. "Come Pain, together we can be unstoppable" Rosey added as Pepper ruffled her own ears and changed her mischievous smile to be more maniacal. "Whoa… she's good" said Seer more to himself than anyone before charging forward with a smile on his face and a loud "Hiiiyaah."

Seer went to deliver an earth wrenching punch (Light tap but hey they are playing) but Maroon Rose leapt back while Pain charged at his side. Doing a quick roll forward and then a jump skyward Seer dodged the attack before gliding forward towards Maroon Rose. Seeing another bullet of grey screeching towards him Seer dove into the ground excavating a small hole and covering himself with the rubble. Digging forward underground Seer popped up in front of Maroon Rose with a shout of "BAAHH!" Startled Rosey fell backwards a bit before bursting into laughter. "I guess you beat the Maroon Rose" she said through muffled laughs. Helping her to his feet "Now all that is left is to save the fair princess" said Seer with a slight smile on his face. Catching on immediately Rosey jumped a short distance away and fixed herself up before crying out weakly "Please, is somebody out there." Running up to Rosey with a gallant smile on his face Seer freed the princess from the horrid cell (Four rocks in a circle with a flower near the smallest one) and said "Fear not, I have defeated the Evil Maroon Rose and the Malicious Pain." "Oh thank you my hero" said Rosey smiling brightly. "Doesn't the hero get a kiss from the princess in gratitude" asked Seer trying to hide a smile. "Oh of course my brave hero" said Rosey as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "All the heroes get kisses on the lips in the stories" said Seer with a false innocence ringing in his voice. "Oh, silly me, my wonderful hero of course" said Rosey as she leaned in closer. Oh man this is amazing though Seer as he started to blush, here it com… his thoughts were suddenly interrupted be a voice familiar to him since birth. "Seer, it's time to go home, your father has a surprise for you" said Shade as she stood by the door with a fixed warp-belt in her hand.

Rosey stopped so close before turning away and calling "Be right there Mrs. Shade" (She is referred to by her first name as most all people with last names that are species specific are)said Rosey before dragging back a stunned Seer with her. Before the two reached Seer's mother he turned to Rosey and asked "Do you want to have a sleep-over?" Rosey smiled brightly before nodding and upon arriving back at the house both went to ask their parents. "Mom can Rosemary sleep-over tonight?" piped up Seer as he looked up at his mother. Shade thought it over for a minute before returning to face Seer with a half smile. "If you make sure to clean up your room once you get there and if Mrs. Prower says yes" Shade said with an already beaming son promising he would. A similar question was proposed to Rosemary's mother with a reply of "if it is ok with your father, and make sure to pack your toothbrush" with the last part only being heard as Rosey raced down the stairs to her dads lab. "Dad can I go over to Seer's for the night?" she said so fast Tails barely had time to hear it. "Uh, well…" he began only to see disappointment start to pull at the edge of her smile. "Oh alright, but pack what you need" he called as Rosemary disappeared up the stairs her joy almost surrounding her with an aura. Soon Rosemary and Pepper had joined Seer and Shade and headed off through a transporter Tails had built.


	9. The SleepOver

The Sleep-Over

Rosey and Seer sat on the couch watching a movie with a small bowl of popcorn and a glass each. The movie was the generic kid movie with a hero, a love interest, and a happy ending but none the less they were both entertained… although not the way you would think. Rosemary was picking apart everything that wouldn't work and explaining why while Seer was laughing as hard as his lungs would allow every time Rosey made a messed up face with an accent to emphasize her point. "And I King will just hand over my daughter to someone I know nothing about because this guy showed me a birthmark that looks like a shoe and I have a thin for feet cause I'm insane" said Rosey with her voice getting more hilarious and her face more twisted with every syllable. Seer was narrowly avoiding knocking over his glass of juice as he clutched his sides in pain as he laughed at the face Rosey had frozen momentarily on. Rosey herself soon broke into laughter as Seer was still incapable of a solid breath without another fit of laughter. "Kids, lights out in five minutes, and Seer let Rosemary have the big couch ok" said Shade as she checked in on them. "Awe, oh well guess we can just finish the movie in the morning" said Rosemary as she stretched her limbs. "Or… we can just wait for somebody I know for something a bit more… exciting" whispered Seer with a hint of something devious in mind.

It was dark and late in the night when Seer woke Rosemary with a light tap on her shoulder. "Rosey, wake up, its time" said Seer as Rosemary started to get her bearings. "Wha… time for what?" she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "C'mon we can get our shoes at the door, you're going to love this" Seer said as he pulled her towards the door. The two snuck out the door and Seer led the way up a large flight of stairs with something glowing at the top. Rosey wanted to ask what the glow was but for some reason her brain was telling her to stay quiet. They reached the top and there stood the Master Emerald with its infinite power glowing in the night like a beacon. "This is the Master Emerald, my dad protects it as guardian and someday I will" said Seer as he started to grin brightly. Rosemary was speechless, it was so big, so beautiful, and her mechanic side was thinking of all the power it could supply. "Hey Rosey" said Seer bringing Rosemary's thoughts back to earth. "Do you see that ball of red light?" Rosey looked to where Seer was pointing and sure enough there was a ball of red light hovering around Seer. "What's that" said Rosemary with a hint of alarm. "This is Tikal, the spirit that resides in the emerald; she is sort of like my great, great, great, great grandma" explained Seer. "You can probably only see a red light but my dad and I see how she looked all those centuries ago. She had a light orange fur and lots of jewelry and a nice decorative dress…" Seer eventually trailed off as he looked towards the red ball of light. "Um… she sort of wants me to stop talking about her like she's not here" said Seer turning back to Rosey as he scratched his head.

Pepper had woken in the night from a bad dream hoping from comfort from her best friend only to find that she was no longer there. Looking out the window she saw two figures running off and a quick scan of the room confirmed that Seer wasn't there either. Flying with the softest wing beats she could muster she left the house and chased after the two. Pepper raced up to the altar and soon joined the two next to the emerald. Seer was saying something involving a strange echidna with an odd red glow before the emerald started to glow brightly. The two non chao seemed to stare at the emerald in confusion but the odd echidna lady noticed Pepper and whispered something to Seer. "Rosey, Pepper followed us" he said and Rosey turned to see Pepper. A large puddle was forming behind the chao and Rosemary raced forward grabbing back Pepper, a strange hand reached from the puddle and soon two eyes and a brain floated in a now erect standing water monster. Chaos reached for Pepper and Rosemary pulled her back again in fear. "Tell your friend to release the chao, he won't harm her" whispered the spirit of Tikal to Seer who immediately relayed the message. Now the red orb of Tikal started to glow brighter as she floated over towards Chaos and soon Tikal stood there in full view of everyone with her hand on Chaos's shoulder. "This is Chaos, guardian god of the chao. He only wishes to speak with your friend" Tikal said projecting her voice so all could hear. Rosemary hesitantly released Pepper who flew forward in to the presence of Chaos. A bright light enveloped the Guardian and chao before only the former was left standing there. Tikal started to fade back to the red ball and after hovering near Seer's ear for a minute disappeared inside the emerald.

Pepper flew back into Rosemary's hands and fell asleep in seconds, "What happened?" was all Rosemary could think or say. Seer smiled for a second before speaking, "Nana Tikal said that Chaos was curious about how the chao were doing, he saw how happy Pepper has been with you and so he was happy. In short Pepper just got blessed by her guardian god." "Wow" said Rosemary as she held Pepper close, "Seer, you're my best friend, you and Pepper." "Maybe… we could be more than that?" said Seer as he moved closer and put his arms around Rosemary. Rosemary looked up into his eyes for a moment before she answered, "Seer, but were not married silly." "Maybe… one day… oh and Nana Tikal said we should probably get back to bed before my dad comes to see what the light show was about" said Seer hoping for a future with Rosemary and adding on the last part during the awkward silence following. The two walked down the steps and slipped back into their spots in the living room under their various blankets without another sound. In the dim light however, unbeknownst to Seer, Rosemary was blushing lightly with a smile on her face.


	10. A Rose With Fangs

A Rose with Fangs

Rosemary was kneeling down next to a small tulip that so far was refusing to grow. "C'mon little friend don't you want to grow… don't tell me the nutrients were off" she said before casting a quick glance to the seed spreader on the ground next to her. It had been a little over a week but the seed spreader should have made it grow four times as fast. Adjusting her hat Rosemary uttered a small sigh and was about to get up and go inside when she thought she heard something. Turning in the direction of the sound Rosey saw a silhouette jumping to the roof and then disappearing from sight. "Pepper, did you see that" she asked looking to her friend. A few short jumps and Rosey was back by the house, another powerful jump and up to the roof she went. A raccoon was partially in the shadows but Rosey could see he was doing something by the window to her dad's workshop.

Stepping forward cautiously Rosey was trying to not alert the shadowy raccoon but in an instant the raccoon was gone from the window. "Huh" she said half to herself and half to Pepper before seeing that Pepper wasn't next to her anymore. Turning quickly she found the Raccoon holding Pepper covering her mouth, "You… be a good little princess and leave well enough alone." "Put her down" responded Rosey in a hushed voice afraid for Pepper. "If that was supposed to scare me… you have a long way to go little girl" said the raccoon as he stepped into the light. His colorings were white and black, a scar adorned his right eye, black gloves were accented with red markings, and with a torn up jacket and pants with a long chain protruding from the latter. "Put her down!" said Rosemary with more fire this time as she stamped her foot. "Ooh, I think my chain moved a bit… sorry girly but it's time for you to ge" "DAD!" Rosemary yelled as loud as she could. "You shouldn't have done that" was the last thing Rosey heard before black enveloped the world.

Fang the Raccoon spirited away the girl and her annoying friend despite the latter trying to bite him more than once. "Damn nuisance means I'm going to have to try again later. Leas t now I can make sure she is out of the way… and It could just be beneficial to have a… guest" he mused to himself with venom dripping from the last of his words. He couldn't move particularly fast under normal circumstances and his two "Guests" weren't making it any easier but with his skills at stealth a normally dangerous trip for others was simple enough for him. "Honey, I'm home" he mocked as he kicked in the door and threw the two now unconscious girls down onto a couch. Grabbing some water from the sink he flung it on them waking the two instantly. "What" said Rosey half surprised half afraid as Pepper hovered up between her and the raccoon. "Ah ah ah, don't even think about fighting" he said as a large heavy chain seemed to slide down from his jacket sleeve. "You, you are going to be a good little girl and call daddy for help, got it princess?" he said as a phone appeared in his hand from seemingly nowhere before he tossed it to her. "I'm rather good at hiding things you see so even think about doing something… unpleasant and he will never find you" he added before handing her a piece of paper with some hastily written words on it. "When did you write this?" Rosey asked trying anything to buy some time. "Don't ask questions" he barked back at her while adding a small "about four seconds ago" under his breath.

MUwahahahaha, the evil Fang the Raccoon is here and now what will happen, hold on till next chapter to find out. (Don't worry rating won't go over T… or will it…. Nah it probably won't)


	11. Will you shut up!

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Fang was at a small desk going over numerous plans and schematics, "Now that the brat has made the fake call for help the house will be unguarded… but any automated defenses will be activated…" pondered Fang aloud. "I'm not a brat and you can't get past the defenses unless you were invisible" Said Rosemary surprising the malicious raccoon. "What, how did you, what?" said Fang unable to form a proper sentence. "You didn't tie either of us up, I'm nearly as smart as my dad, and personally I think this place smells a bit like old socks… do you collect them?" went on Rosey faking an innocent child. Pepper however was busy trying to bash down the door while the T.V. covered the noise. "What are you after any way, is it one of my dad's inventions, I'm good with inventions too you know, except when they backfire but that's less than my dad's, I bet I could make anything he can make" she continued once again the "Innocent girl."

Pepper floated back to Rosemary and the two huddled off in a corner to discuss for a moment with Fang all too happy to have some quiet. "You weakened the door right?" "Choo" "And you found a window to get out?" "Choo" "good… you know the plan, go and get help when I distract that Mr. Fang guy." "Choo!" The two ended their brief exchange with a small handshake ending with a touch of their left ears (Secret handshake) before they set the plan in action. Rosemary crept up behind Fang and got as close as she could without alerting him to her presence. "What are you doing?" she said the most obnoxious tone she could muster. "What!? I, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" "Nothing…" Fang stared at her for a minute with a snarl on his face but Rosemary wouldn't budge. "CUT IT OUT" he yelled finally when he began to get angry. "Cut what out?" "That!" "That what?" "Annoying me!" "Can I heckle you?" "What?! NO!" "How about torment?" "Cut it out" "Aggravate?" "Shut it" "bother?" "Argh" "Nuisance?" "Little girl…" "Does harass count?" "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" finished Fang already starting to lose his mind.

As Fang was growing in anger due to Rosemary's acute knowledge of synonyms Pepper was sneaking out a window out of sight. Looking around Pepper tried to get a hold of just where she was. It was somewhere with a lot of fire and huge towering mountains. A couple of skull statues seemed to send out tongues of flame every now and then as a quick, crisp wind blew below in near endless power. Floating around for a while Pepper came to a sign, The directions pointed left, right, and down while reading Mystic Ruins, Bad Guy's Hideout, and Red Mountain Zone respectively. The one saying "Bad Guy's Hideout" had writing underneath it but it had been carved away hastily with a knife. Pepper took a small double take at that sign before sighing quietly to herself, "Choo…" said Pepper with a translation as follows: "Some of those furry things are just plain stupid…" Whipping around in a buzz Pepper sped off towards the direction indicated as the Mystic Ruins. None of my fur creatures are that… hmm Mr., what was it, fist?, Knuckles yeah, Mr. Knuckles doesn't count but none of my fur creatures are that dumb" she mused quietly to herself as he wings beat and she threw in the occasional rabbit hop here or there.


	12. Help

Help

Pepper pounded her wings as she sped from Red Mountain Zone. Her tiny heart was thumping so fast it was hard to think straight. Looking up for a second as she rested Pepper noticed a familiar sight that filled her with joy. Angel Island floated there, only a short distance away, with the promise of help and a good rest. Flying to the bridge as fast as her weary body could muster Pepper could only pant in time with her wing-beats. Racing to the home of Knuckles, Shade, and Seer Pepper entered with a quick bash of the door. Looking around Pepper's face changed from one of hope, to confusion, to horror, nobody was there.

Pepper hurried outside, "They have to be somewhere" she repeated to herself. Flying up the steps of the altar as fast as she could Pepper could hardly breathe until she saw Seer lying atop the Master Emerald taking a small nap. Racing up to him Pepper charged into him to wake him as she was still out of breath. Seer landed with a soft thud, "Hey, what the… Pepper!?" Pepper began with frantic cries to make Seer understand but a seemingly never ending stream of "Choo"s was nearly unintelligible. Soon Pepper was growing frustrated before she saw the strange echidna lady coming out of the Master Emerald. She leaned down towards Seer and started to whisper in his ear, several moments later Seer looked very seriously to Pepper before turning back to the strange echidna lady. "Aunty Tikal, can you watch the emerald please, I have to help Rosemary" said Seer with a pleading look coming across his face. The strange echidna lady only nodded before Pepper saw Chaos coming forth from a puddle. Chaos approached and touched Pepper with his ever moving fingers of water and a powerful understanding came over her. Without a voice yet somehow still conveying a message Pepper received from Chaos "Child… you are needed elsewhere, the fur ones are out searching, they will be reached if I can find them…" the tendrils of consciousness retracted from Pepper as Chaos returned to a puddle before seeming to evaporate.

"That's it you brat I don't need you to get in!" yelled Fang loud enough to make Rosemary flinch back. The past two hours Rosey had been busy distracting Mr. Fang from the fact that Pepper was now gone but due to his outburst she was beginning to think she had gone too far. Just to reaffirm her thoughts a chain began to slide out of the sleeve of Fang's jacket, "A grieving mother and father just might cause them to be forgetful." He said sinisterly. For the first time since this ordeal had begun Rosemary felt something. It was low in her stomach yet seemingly high in her chest, it made her legs heavy but her head light, and as her senses seemed to slow the world around her, her heart sped to unbelievable speeds. She was afraid. Fang crouched and Rosemary saw it in slow motion, he leapt and she was already reacting, the chain swung with lethal force and she was already rolling underneath him. She finished her somersault with her hands and delivered a donkey kick to his back before using the force to handspring to her feet. A small gasp of pain was uttered by Fang but he was quick to get up, "YOU BRAT, I'm going to skin your little neck princess" he yelled as his anger grew. Rosey knew things weren't going to go according to plan A and ran to the door already putting plan B in motion. She did a short hop and a double kick to the door cracking it in half before tucking a rolling to land safely. Fang was already at the remainder of the door and as he produced a second chain he bashed through the remainder of the door sending splinters into the air. Rosey took off running as fast as she could through the red mountains with an angry cursing Fang behind her all the way.

Her quick, light hops propelled her forward with speed and agility but Fang was close behind as he bashed through anything in his way. Rosemary soon found her way out of the maze of mountains, cliffs, fire-traps, and gusting winds and rushed toward the now appearing silhouette of Angel Island. Fang however leapt up to a cliff-face and disappeared from sight for a moment before dropping down in front of her. Swinging his chain in anger Rosey had to use the forward moment she had to keep her standing while she bent back to avoid the chain. Spinning as she pulled off her high-speed Matrix-ish move Rosemary raced off in the other direction that wasn't back towards the red mountains. Racing to the nearby tunnel she was oblivious to the two figures racing after her and Fang. If she had noticed however she would of seen Pepper flying forward as fast as she could as Seer pounded his feet against the ground as he ran forward with a pair of yellow spiked gloves. The tag on the gloves read "From Dad, I had these when I was younger… figured a guardian might need them." Seer however had barely read the tag in the time it had taken him to don the fighting gloves and soon the tag itself was lost as the wind ripped at it. "Rosey… I will protect you" "Choo" the two said with hard set faces and blood boiling.


	13. Rosey Rumble

Rosey Rumble

Rosemary propelled herself forward with her strong rabbit legs as she raced through the small tunnel. "I'll get you, you mutt of a rabbit" said Fang hatefully as he pursued her using his rage to keep pace. He lashed out with a chain and Rosemary had to spin to dodge and it severely cut her speed. Fang lashed out again at a now closer Rosemary and she was forced to dodge again. Just as Rosemary was getting within reach of Fang she jumped up to the ceiling before pushing off it to land behind a rather surprised Fang. Lunging forward she rolled halfway before kicking out with momentum into his exposed back. Completing her roll she sprang after him and she stopped at the edge of the wind-shaft used to enter the cave. He must of fallen down from the kick because he was nowhere in sight. She shivered once, "Good riddance."

"Rosey!" shouted Sear down the tunnel as she came into view. Rosemary turned in time to see a rather excited Pepper racing towards her. Pepper sprang into Rosemary's arms with enough force to make the latter spin a full revolution before Seer caught up with them. "Rosey (Pant) are you (Pant) ok?" he asked as he slowed to a halt. "Yeah... I knocked him down the shaft..." Rosemary said before falling to the ground. Seer let out a small gasp as she fell before seeing she was alright, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked nervously. "Yeah, I just... don't want to have to do that again." Pepper was currently nuzzling against Rosemary's bushy tail and was nearly oblivious to the happenings, nearly. A small metallic sound was coming from down the shaft. A chain slid forth from the darkness and Pepper tried to warn Rosemary but it wrapped around her leg and started to retract. "CHOO" she cried out before Rosemary was pulled down the shaft leaving Seer and Pepper only half a second to jump down following her.

"Princess... I will kill you" said an angered Fang. Rosemary was falling towards a face of pure malice and hatred. Various other things were muttered by the raccoon before they became nothing more than blurred words of hate. Rosemary flipped and kicked him in the face while spinning away to free herself from the chain. Not thinking twice she ran off out of the tunnel and headed for home on the horizon. She was close when a segment of chain flew past forcing her to change her course. Angling towards windy valley she doubled her pace with Fang closing behind her. Rosemary jumped up the wind-shaft entrance with Fang spiraling up after her. Seer and Pepper weren't far behind and soon they too were in windy valley.

Rosemary and Fang were sprinting down a twisted section of the valley some distance below, neither Seer or Pepper hesitated to jump off and angle their decent towards the two. Seer focused as he glided down and Pepper was already thinking of all the things she would bash into when she got down there. Rosemary jumped a chain and did a back-spring to catch Fang off guard. She tried for a sweep kick which he dodged with a short hop before whipping another chain her way. Throwing herself to the left and landing in a roll she launched a donkey kick at his torso but he grabbed her leg and threw her at a pillar. She recovered mid-air and kicked off the pillar to an open clearing below with all the leaves swirling around. Fang landed in a hard thud a few seconds later but seemed un-phased. He launched one chain high and another low in sweeping motions one to the right and other to the left but Rosemary jumped on a angle and twirled to avoid them. She was successful but landed at an odd angle which left her open. Fang wrapped a chain around her left leg and threw her into the air. He jumped high up in pursuit but was met with a sharp yell and an even sharper pain. "HAAARAHH!" yelled Seer as he delivered a focused punch from his new fighting gloves. The next thing Fang knew was that he was hurtling away from his target with an angered echidna chasing after him. Pepper rushed Fang now from below and her skull bash had enough kick in it to launched him back into Seer's range. Seer hit him with a quick combo before launching him higher with an uppercut before they would of landed. Writhing in pain Fang came to his senses at the inopportune time to see a certain rabbit-fox had righted herself and was about to deliver a double kick to his solar plexus.

A plane buzzed overhead and a moment later both Tails and Cream had jumped from the now auto-piloted plane and they flew down to the group of four. Fang was hurt but still up and launching attack after attack at the two children and chao. A small orange cannon started to form around Tails' wrist and without a second thought he launched an energy ball at the raccoon. Racing next to the small ball was Cheese and the two soon collided with the enraged raccoon nocking him towards the edge of the clearing. The wind whipped around him and the near endless expanse below him gave this horrific raccoon the first genuine fear in his life for a long time. "ARGH" he yelled no longer having words to express his anger, he charged at Seer who stumbled. He was about to bring down a chain when a quick sound of "shu...wik" came from behind him and his chain caught on a neon pink Leech Blade. He had little time to contemplate this as Knuckles let go of Shade and delivered a powerful punch into Fang sending him to the other edge this time. "Seer, get back" yelled Shade as she and Knuckles joined Tails and Cream after the former pair had teleported in on her Nocturnous belt. All four rushed him and although he lashed out with his chain he was no match. First Shade hit him with a Nocturne grenade stunning him, then Knuckles hit him with an uppercut sending him skyward. Cream jumped up as Tails grabbed him in the air delivering a kick to the groin that sent him even higher. Cream at the high of her jump was joined by cheese and the two delivered a powerful stomp sending Fang back to the ground below.

Fang lay there not even moving... a quick check by Shade told them that he still had a pulse but she had suggested to "Fix that." Nobody made any objections but nobody motioned to proceed either. Rosemary walked slowly over to Seer and Pepper, they were soon joined by their respective parents and Cheese. The entire group looked at the broken figure and just stood there for a moment. "He won't be able to walk..." said Shade without a hint of emotion in her voice, "Good" said Knuckles with fading anger. Rosemary walked slowly forward against Cream's silently protesting hand. She grabbed a small bunch of flowers and continued past him. Going next to the edge she looked at the swirling leaves before throwing them into the wind. They all left then, back to Angel Island with Knuckles, Shade, Seer, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Rosemary, and Pepper. "How did you find us" asked Seer as they sat down near the top of the Master Emerald's altar. A red orb came from the emerald before hovering between Seer and Knuckles. "Master Chaos found Cheese at the chao garden" said Tikal as she floated there. "And Cheese found me and Shade" continued Cream. "then Cream got me and I guess Shade got you Knuckles" finished Tails. The adults then all looked to Seer to see if he was satisfied but instead of seeing him they saw Rosemary, huddled closely, with Pepper wrapped in her tail, holding to Seer the entire group asleep.

A small puddle formed near the emerald and Tikal floated over to Chaos. "The chao is unharmed, they are grateful Chaos" she said. "..." Chaos remained silent as ever. "I understand Chaos..." Tikal answered. "They will remember this... the adventures of Rosemary..."


	14. Where The Sunshine Blooms

After working on The Adventures Of Rosemary for so long I figured that I wanted to give here a song... so here goes for my third song included on Fanfic, Where The Sunshine Blooms. Written with a happy beat and a lighthearted tune I leave it to you to enjoy it as you see fit.

Where The Sunshine Blooms

Do you remember what I told you, the secret only we knew.  
That special place beyond the hill, where the moonbeams spill.  
But no matter the time, you will always find, me where the sunshine blooms

Jump around for joy, then spin until you stop

Dance with your body loose, and twirl until you drop  
The leaves go rushing by, as with the wind they fly, but still the sunshine blooms.

Look for the softest grass, and then turn around.  
Make for the highest hill, and still I won't be found  
Time goes ticking on, past evening on towards dawn, but still the sunshine blooms.

The leaves turn red and fall, making the world seem sad  
But I see the truth they hide, and know we should be glad  
The seasons come and go, while nature does flow, but still the sunshine blooms


End file.
